


A hundred dead stories

by anenko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some would call Iruka sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hundred dead stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 day's theme

Some would call Iruka sentimental, weak with tender emotion. He keeps a chest of mementos: a childish confession of love, a broken kunai, a hastily scribbled picture of Iruka himself, hand-in-hand with a smiling child.

Iruka does not remember the names and faces of every child he has taught. He doesn't need to. He knows what has--and will--happen to every one of them: you will suffer, and you will sacrifice; you will kill, and you will die long before you are ready to face the end.

Iruka holds onto his mementos, the soon-to-be forgotten scraps of childhood, and gives thanks for what brief time they have all been granted.


End file.
